A light in the darkness
by cristal-girl195
Summary: Draco is utterly broken by the war and the role he had to play in it. In order to escape, he goes on vacation in France. There he meets a beautiful girl that will change his life.That will be his light in the darkness. Astoria Greengrass.
1. Chapter 1

He closed his eyes, letting the warm summer air ruffel his hair and the bright sunlight shimmer lightly on the skin showing under his half buttoned shirt, listening to the raw yet soft melody of the ocean. He remembered the many times in the not-so-distant past that felt like centuries ago when he had been at the same place, letting the sun caress him and the sea sing to his ear in the same way he did now.

He recalled his parents-for whom this place was the the symbol of their youthful love's birth- staring at each other under the sweet could almost see the feeling cursing between the both of them: a pure, sensible joy to simply be with your beloved.

A soft cry woke him from his revery. He looked around, seeking out the source of the sob. Finally, his well trained eyes saw the reflect of a blond hair behind a little sand mountain. Listening more carefully, he confirmed this was the provenance of the weep, for he could hear the continuous, failing to be silent, cry coming from the silhouette. He waited a long time, frustrated at this disturbance from his peaceful thoughts, wondering wether he should go away or mention to the person that one should not permit itself such a lack of emotional control for it disturbed others and put them in an incomfortable situation.

Finally, he chose the second option and made his way toward the 'intruder'. As he neared the person, he suddenly came to a dead stop. The being in front of him- though he was sure he had no idea as to who the person was or that he had ever met her - brought to his hearth the intense feeling of déja-vu. He knew her. Yet he didn't.

As he stood there, as if starstruck, the small figure slowly lifted her face to him, finally noticing his presence. Her long, wavy silvery streaked gold blond hair falling in soft waves behind her back, her white sundress flowing vaporously around her small, fragile- looking frame. A petiteness that was accentuated by the tears falling down her beautiful green eyes on her pink, high cheekbones, to her soft, creamy, ivory skin, ending their course on her full, dark pink lips.

At first, the only thing he could think was how beautiful she was. She truly looked like an angel. And then, she asked in a surge of bravado under which you could easily guess her fright : "Came to finish your friends work, muggle?"

That's when he saw it. The samll, fine line on her left wrist, the one she was clutching dearingly to her hearth. And from wich fell, drop by drop, blood that stained the snow- colored outfit she wore. She was injured. That's why she was crying. From pain. Pain, he knew. And it caused him a cold-blooded anger to see such a delicate, innocent being hurt. He felt hate, fierce hate, toward the ones who had done this to her. A killing hate.

That is only when he processed her words.

Muggle?

His expression must have looked surprised for she snapped at him. " What? Don't know what that means?"

Even if she was hurt and afraid- and she definitly was scared; you could see that no matter how hard she tried to hide it- she was trying to fight back and wasn't giving in.

How surprised he was of her courage? Well, he wasn't. Strangely enough, he was simply proud. Proud of this infant who he hadn't even properly met and who was bothering him moments ago.

No matter the weirdness of the situation, he regained composure and simply answered: "I know what it means. I simply am surprised you do."

It was her turn to look astonished.

He walked over to her, knelt, and slowly, gently took her hand. And she let him do so. Then he turned it to see the gash on her wrist. _Right on the vein_, he thought. Again, an unusual feeling of protectiveness crept in him. He, however, didn't show it. He cooly and calmly brought his hand to his pocket, brought out a long, thin, black stick and pointed an extremity to her wound. Then he murmured "epiksey" in a soft voice. The wound disapearing, he looked at the young girl in the eyes. She suddenly seemed...what was that look? Impressed? No, more like..proud. of him?

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy. You?"

"I am Astoria Greengrass."


	2. Chapter 2

The high moon signalled it was time to depart if they wished to be on time. Draco waited in the hallaway for his friend, Blaise, to join him so they could eventually go to the restaurent in which they had made a reservation earlier this day. While he waited for his always-late companion, the young man thought about the strange meeting with the wonderfull young girl he had seen earlier that day at the beach.

After he had healed her, they had both stared at each other a long time. Not talking. Simply lost in the other's contemplation, as if they had both wanted to grave every feature of the other in their mind. It was only when the air cooled and the sun began to set that he snapped out of his contemplation, pulled out of his gazing as he suddenly realized her slight shivering. As the gentleman he had been brought up to be, Draco provided her with his light leather coat he conjured with a swing of his wand. This seemed to wake her from her daze too and, looking unsure, shy maybe, she accepted the jacket from him murmuring a small "Thank you, mylord".

This, beyond anything, shook Draco. It was not uncomun in the magic world especially for the pureblood famillies, to adress one of higher rank as mylord. It was simply that usually, this title was given to the head of the familly, therefore, in his case, his father. Nobody had ever called him that way. No, he was the younglord.

Normally, he should have corrected that mistake for it was a sort of injure to the true Mylord but, upon hearing these words from the pretty lips that had spoken them, Draco only wished to hear it again.

"Mylord?" spoke again the young girl. Having his wish so soonly granted, Draco felt a strange bliss sweep over him, but it faded away quickly and, sighing, he corrected. "Not mylord. Younglord."

She looked at him in a questioning way. Only, he did not know the interrogation she had. So, instead, he decided to ask the ones on his mind.

"Well, Ms Greengrass, May you pray tell me what brought on such a wound and brought on me such the speech you gave. Do tell me who the culprit to this is, I will personally take care of them. Nobody shall touch such a precious child as you are. I will not let this go unpunished."he said fiercly. The hate was back and burning him to the core, a wishful vengance creeping into his hearth.

"Please, I beg you mercy for them, younglord."

Draco was astonised. Had this child no idea of what they had done to her. How could she want to spare them! As for him, he'd have had them looked out for and taken care of within the night.

Probably seeing his thoughts on his face, she swftly added: "I do not wish to disturb you, sir. You have done much for me already. And also, they were just kids. They didn't thought as they acted."

"You didn't seem to have that opinion earlier on."

"Oh, I beg you to not pay notice to words uttered in pain and distress and anger. Now, my head cleared, my hearth at rest, I do not have the slightest ressentment toward theses children. Do not worry."

"If so are your wishes, than so it shall be." answered Draco, through his teeth. He did not want the aggressors to go unpunished. Yet, he did not want to go against her wishes.

Strange thing it is for he had not met her for a day and yet he already cared for her thoughts more than for his, an absolutely astonishing event for the only ones whose judgement had ever meant anything to him were his parents'.

Astoria Greengrass then gracefully leaped to her feet, Draco following her in the movement. He then, once again, used his wand and uttered a quick "scurgify" to clean the robe of the bloody mess.

"Thank you", she said again. "Thank you for everything Mr. Malfoy. I owe you much."

"No you don't. And please, call me Draco" he heard himself speak.

_I am forgetting convenances. We have already just met, it would be improper to already be on first name terms_, hethought. But then, he ralized he didn't really care. He wanted to hear her say his name badly enough to not care. He didn't even know from where that craving came.

Astoria, however, did not seem to care about the unadequatness of this and, with a smile, she spoke "Draco"

Making the so said's hearth fill with joy.

_What is happening_, he thought.

To clear his mind, he tore his eyes from her wonderfully pretty face and stared around. Only to realize that the darkness was already set.

"Perhaps now should be the time to bring you back to your house. It is already dark, let me accompany you, I would feel more peaceful making sure you are safe."he proposed

"Well, I do not wish to abuse of your kindness"

"This would be my pleasure. Also, it would permit me to enjoy your company a little more"he permitted himself to added.

With surprise, he realized he was flirting with her. He hadn't done that since...hell, he had never flirted. All the girls he had ever wanted had always been ready to be his. He had never had to seduce a girl to get her to like him.

"Well, then, I will accept your offer. I must admit that I, too, wished to be a little selfish and to keep you in my company a little longer." She said smiling.

They had walked through the city in a comfortable silence, the one you usually only feel with long-time, dear friends. Not with people you just met. Yet, to Draco, everything seemed so easy with her. Finally, upon arriving at an old yet grand entry, Astoria simply took his hand and put delicately something in it before closing it upon.

"This is a tolken, symbol of my gratitude. I very much hope to meet you again. Draco Malfoy."

"So do I. Astoria Greengrass."

Then, she hurried up the alley and entered the mansion standing high in front. Draco waited to make sure she got in safely before apparating at the malfoy's vila.

"Daco, I am ready. Let's do not want to be late." Said Blaise, awaking his friend from his dreamlike state. They both made it through the doorway and walked into the dark night.


	3. Chapter 3

He just couldn't get her of his mind. He kept seeing her whenever he blinked, as if her picture was glued behind his lids. Through the whole dinner, he had been lost in his thoughts. And this did not escape his friend.

"What is it Draco? You have nearly not spoken a word throughout the whole meal and you seem lost in a haze. What happened?"

"Nothing Blaise. I'm not ill, if that's what you are asking. Simply thoughtful."

"Oh, I know you aren't sick. You don't look sick. Quite the opposit, really. But what are you thinking about that is so important it would make you such a ...non-present company may I say, with no means of insulting you?"

"You aren't insulting" Draco said with a sigh"I know I have not been the best company tonight. I am thinking of life, if you want to know. Life. Love. Past mistakes. Future success. But you, what did you mean when you said I looked the opposit of sick?"

"Good change of subject, Drake" Zabini said with a smirk"I have been your friend long enough to know when you are truly ill. No, tonight you look...at peace. Happy. More than you have been in a long time, I might add."

Draco contemplated his friend's words. Was he at peace? He didn't think so. He felt excitment, longing, haste – hasty for what, he did not know – but definitly not peaceful. As for being happy, he pondered and realized he truly was. It felt as an epiphany. As his friend said, he hadn't fell this much joy for a very long time. _It's all because – thanks – to her, _he thought.

Suddenly, his companion woke him from his revery with a slight chuckle.

Draco, at first, didn't understood the reason of such a laugh. Then, he realized. He'd zoned off again.

"Sorry. I do not mean to be this boring and impolite."he said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Even though I **am** getting bored and therefore I decided I would make you talk since it seems to be the only way to keep you out of your daydreaming tonight."

With a slight smile, Draco replied: "And what do you wish me to speak about?"

"Well, obviously, about who brought this sudden –and great- change in you."

Surprised, the young man replied : " 'Who'? Why would you think a person has made me this way?"

"Dear friend, I know how to recognize a man in love when I have one in front of me and you are one enamoured if I have ever seen one. If they had served a potage, you would have seen whoever that person is in it, I'm sure."

Draco was so astonished, he actually choked on the wine he had been sipping.

In love?! He, Draco Malfoy, in love?! Had Zabini lost his mind!

In love! That was utter nonsense. He couldn't 'fall in love'! The bad- mouths would say it was because he had no hearth. The truth was that he would never inflict his love on anyone. And on this girl? No, he would never dare to do this to her; he would never doom her –curse her- that way. His 'love' was a blasphemy to her. How could he love her. And also, he had only met her once! No, there was no way he had those feelings toward her. He was not in love with Astoria Greengrass.

_Then why does simply thinking those words seem like a lie?_

"Why Draco, are you fine?" asked his friend, waking him once again. He seemed to be doing this a lot that evening.

"No, I am not. Do not ever utter such ridiculous, outrageaous rubish in my presence ever again."

Blaise seemed taken aback, at first, but he quicly regained his composure and simply answered: "Fine, I am sorry.I did not realize this would upset you."

Followed a silence, an uncomfortable one at that. It ended when Zabini said: "You know, you deserve happiness. Truly. And to be loved. I was happy. For you. And whoever this is, she is lucky."

At this, Draco stood up and simply left the restaurent, unable to bear looking at his friend anymore. Inconsciously, Draco thightened his hand on the small hearth shapped emerald that Astoria had given him as tolken he had slipped in his pocket before exiting the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"A pure malt whisky, please" Draco asked the bar tender. After getting out of the restaurant and away from Zabini, the only thought that was in his mind was _I need a drink._ Whisky wasn't really his favorite, but at least it was strong. Very strong. Enough to make him forget her. And remember who he is.

When his alcohol arrived, he drank it in one shot and ordered another one, which he sipped slowly, lost in his thoughts for yet another time that day.

He reflected on his friends words.

"…_I know how to recognize a man in love when I see one…"_

"…_You deserve happiness…and to be loved…"_

No, decided Draco. There was no way his friend was right. He wasn't in love. And he most certainly didn't deserve to be. Nor happiness.

Not after what he had done.

Standing aside is, they say, as much a crime as the act itself. Well then he, Draco Malfoy, was the biggest criminal in the world.

Memories flooded back to his mind. Blood, screams, hate, pain, horror, death. He was lost in turmoil of blackness from which he couldn't come back. It flooded, washed, leashed over him. He was drowning in his own body. He was fighting to breath, to keep his calm. He tried to remember where he was. Tried to keep control. If he lost it, he might very well end up on the floor, curled up in a ball, screaming for his life.

Suddenly, something brought him back to earth. Woke him from his nightmares. His souvenirs. A sound. A marvelous bell ringing, a crystal-clear melody, acting like a light showing him the path away from the darkness.

"Mylord…Hum…I mean, Younglord?"

Draco turned around and saw her. The one whom he been running from all evening. And toward to at the same time.

"Hello Miss Greengrass" he said, trying to keep his voice smooth, clear, and trying to keep it from breaking or showing how happy he was that she was there.

" How lovely to find you here. Though I am asking myself what a lady like yourself is doing in such a place. It might not be safe you know."

"I saw you from outside. I wanted…needed to make sure it was you."

She _needed_ to. Why did these words brought such an intense joy to his hearth?

"Why would you _need _to make sure?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Be-Because…Because I wanted to see you again" she said. And her honesty brought the young man at lost for words. She had wanted to see him. Longed for it. Just like him.

Suddenly, Draco heard himself mutter: "I, too, have wanted to see you again."

As he registered what he had said, he felt an intense shame at showing his feelings so clearly. Which melted instantly as he saw her bright smile at his words and the small blush growing up her cheeks.

"Why don't you join me for a drink" he proposed.

"That would be…delightful"

He mentioned the barman to come over.

"I will take another glass and this young lady will take…?"

"A glass of hydromel, please." She ordered

When they were served and after he paid for the two drinks, Draco asked her: "You said before that you came in after you saw me, but may I ask what you were doing outside at night, alone like this? It doesn't seem safe. Wouldn't you have rather stayed at home and rested after the…accident of earlier" he flinched at his last word, the hate and outraged rage still burning towards the fools who had dared to touch her.

She, though, didn't seem to mind. " I have told you before, younglord. I do not hold grudges. I am an easy forgiver. As for staying home and resting, I would have done so had I not been prevented that my brother had gone after my attackers. I simply couldn't let him roam this street in a vengeance attempt. What if he had found them? I know him well enough to know he is capable of furies that would put to shame even the most badly-tempered. I would not bear him doing something that may be held against him on my behalf."

"So you went after him? But then, did you find him, if you have the time to stay with me?"

"Yes, I found him and calmed him down enough to send him home."

"Didn't you go with him?"

"Yes. But when I saw you, well…I told him to go along, that I had seen a friend to whom I wished to speak. He seemed disproving but then I said you were the one who had helped me earlier and he said he wished to speak to you. I said I wished to speak to you first. Alone."

"And what did he answer?"

"That it was not conventional. A girl alone in a bar talking to someone she had ever met once. But I made my point by saying that had you been ill-willed, you would have acted earlier on. And so, he let me at one condition."

"Which is?"

"That you, and your family and or the people you are staying with of course, should accompany us for dinner tomorrow night."

He chuckled slightly. She had made her story; talked, kept his interest, making her seem innocent enough. Yet she had had a goal whole time. How very…slytherin-ish of her.

"Will you accompany us to dinner tomorrow Younglord?" She asked on a very soft voice.

Draco thought of it. And realize there was nothing to think about. He wished to see her again more than anything and here she was, giving him what he wanted so desperately on a silver plate.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? Getting the chance to see you once again and to meet your family, which must be lovely if they have raised a daughter such as you."

The smile that brought his response made Draco's hearth fill with joy; he thought it might explode.

"Then, meet us at the _Rose Rouge_ tomorrow at seven." She said.

She smiled and added "I look forward to seeing you. Draco Malfoy."

With that she stood up, curtsied and left, without leaving him a moment to react. She was already outside by the time he had gotten to his feet.

He couldn't help the small, soft, indulgent smile that crept on his face.

That was when he realized. Zabini had been right all along.

He really was in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

His mother was overreacting. Like always.

Draco sighed.

He had come home quite late the night before. Dead beat. So much had happened that day. So, his only intention the minute he crossed the doorstep had been to go to bed.

What he had forgotten though -or ratter who- was Zabini.

A very anxious Blaise Zabini.

Who had jumped on him the second he came in the house, hissing -very low as to not wake anyone- about him, Draco, having no respect for his friends and not caring about the frights he gave them when simply disappearing without leaving any indication as to where he was. Did he not care about how bad it would be if something had happened to him? Did he not realize that he-Zabini- would be held responsible should the sole heir to the Malfoy family vanished?

None of this really brought any sorrow or guilt to Draco. What if he was gone? Who in their sane mind would worry about his loss? The whole wizarding world would be joyful and blessed should he die.

However, when he said this to his friend, Blaise simply stared at him blankly before replying:

"I would. You are my friend. I would care. Even though you might not realize it, there **are** people who care for you. People you hurt by displaying such a lack of…of…of self-preservation! You are destroying yourself. And nobody has the right to stop you, or so you believe. But it is about time that you realize that-should you lose yourself completely- others would suffer too. From losing you. And from not being able to stop it before. I would be one of those. Maybe you wouldn't care about me. But I would. I would care about you."

And on theses words, Zabini left and walked up to his room, leaving behind him a stunned Draco.

Sleep had suddenly left him. The young man tossed around all night. Wondering, tormenting his mind, with the words of his friend. Did he believe him? Truly…yes. Zabini was truly his friend. He had always been. He had always been the only one who truly understood him. Ever since they had met for the first time. He had been the only one to care-for Draco himself, not for the Dark lord, when he had been involved in…troubles. And the only one who had stayed with him afterwards, when everyone else rejected him, thought he had failed. And he was the only one who was still there by his side, supporting him, even now. And, even though it had taken him time to realize it, Zabini was the only one who had gone through the same thing as Draco. So, yes. Even though in all theses years he had not realized it, Blaise was probably-no definitely- the only true friend he had ever had.

Strangely enough, Draco who had sworn never to trust anyone again, realized that he truly had a blind confidence in his old pal. And, suddenly, he realized that maybe-maybe- he wasn't as loathed, as despised, as he had thought he was by everyone. He realized that some people-his parents, his friends, and that sweet adorable child who was waiting for him back home- some people truly loved and cared for him.

This realization came upon dawn. And with came a strange, restful, peaceful feeling. Even though he hadn't slept at all, he felt…energetic. No, not really. Not energy. More like life. Yes. That was it. He felt alive.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to rest anymore, he never had been able to stay in bed after the sunrise, Draco rose and went to take a long, hot shower. After, he shaved, dressed in a black classical pants and a black, medieval like, long sleeved –he only wore long sleeves, no matter the heat- shirt. Finally, he came down for breakfast.

At the table were already seated Zabini, his mother and Draco's parents. He saluted them before taking his place at the table. They ate breakfast silently until Lucius asked:" So lads, what do you plan on doing today?"

Draco looked up and said nothing. He didn't have anything scheduled for the day. Not that he knew of anyway. He stared at his companion, silently asking him with his eyes if he had any plan. A friend who only stared at him blankly. Draco then understood. He understood why Zabini had had such a blank look on his face the night before during his speech. Why he had gone to bed without another word. '_He thinks I do not care about him, that I do not see him as my friend'_ Draco thought. _'What a fool'_

Purebloods kids, especially boys, were raised to never show any feeling. When in pain, or hurt, it was better to not show anything at all, to dissociate from your emotions, rather than to give the opportunity to the other to see it. And perhaps to use it against you. Especially when the hurt was brought by such feelings as _Love _and _Friendship. _So that was what Zabini had done. He had became Blank because he had not wanted to let Draco see how much he was hurting him.

Suddenly, Draco was pulled out of his thoughts –really, it was becoming a habit- by his mother's voice.

"I was thinking that, maybe tonight, we should go eat supper all together. For once, the boys could join us." She said.

That was when Draco remembered-and he really couldn't believe he'd been so obsessed with Zabini that he had been so obsessed with Zabini that he had forgotten- that they had been invited for supper by the Greengrass.

"Er…actually, tonight we have something planned." He said

Zabini shot his head up, surprised, while his mother looked displeased and answered: "Well, surely you lads could move whatever plan you made to go to whatever bar you wished to another night."

"Actually, I meant we all have an obligation tonight. "

Then it was his father who spoke: "And what obligation do we have, son?"

Draco looked around the table, everyone's eyes bored on him. How could he explain this without making it sound like something….he didn't want it to sound like?

"Well, you see there is this girl…" and Draco realized this was the worst way to begin because suddenly his mother's eyes gleamed with a strange light and she exchanged a sort of…knowing look (?) With Zabini's mother.

"Mother, it is not what you think" he said. And realized it was a lie. It was exactly what she was thinking. But there was no way he would admit it. "You see, she had been injured yesterday, when I met her at the beach and I healed her. Afterwards, I met her by pure hazard and since I was in a bar, her brother let her come to see me alone only if tomorrow-today- we would accept to have supper with his family…"

Just as he said the words, Draco realized not only how crazy his story sounded but also how utterly stupid and that now there was no way of extinguishing the light that had turned to a burning flame in his mother's eyes.

"I see" was all she said though.

His father, though, asked the one question that Draco had been waiting for: "And, may we know who this child you want us to meet is?"

At the choice of word, Draco felt an anger burn through his chest. His father- his very own father- dared to judge the delicious lady that was Astoria and to call her _a child_ even!

He, however, kept his calm and answered:

"We will not only meet the _Lady_ but also her family and her name is Astoria Greengrass."

His Lucius' expression suddenly changed but he quickly regained composure, so quickly that Draco could've thought he had imagined the flick of change on his father's face.

"Fairly well" pursued his mother "We shall then start to get ready."

That is when Draco realized that his mother would not let them come out until she thought he was perfect. She thought of Astoria as if she would be the next Mrs. Malfoy. _She must already be planning the wedding_, he thought. Though, picturing Astoria in her wedding gown, ready to give herself to his 'till death do them apart was one that warmed his hearth.

Everyone then stood up from the table, readying to leave, the adults first. Draco saw Blaise, face blank, as if what had happened at the table had no impact on him and his earlier worries came back on the young Malfoy. He grabbed Zabini by the arm and whispered for him only to hear: "Should **you** destroy yourself, even if no one else was left to care, be sure that **I **would. And I would stop you, save you, from doing so."

His friend looked shocked at first and then smiled; a true, happy grin and right then Draco thought that his friend should smile more often because it was a shame to keep the world from seeing such enlightening, contagious joy.

"Astoria Greengrass, huh?" Then asked Blaise. And right then, Draco wished to take back all he had said.

That is the moment his mother chose to call him:"Draco, dear, come and get ready. You do wish to make a good impression on the Greengrass."

His mother was overreacting. Like always.

Draco sighed.

And then he walked out of the room, followed by a smug looking Zabini.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm very sorry for not updating but I am kind of…stuck. The inspiration is leaving me. I don't know what should happen in the next chapter. So tell me what you want and I'll write on it.

Xxx

Sorry again

Cristal-girl195


End file.
